


It tastes like…

by SugarDowney



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 18岁！成年了！合法了！详细blow job描写！





	It tastes like…

It tastes like…

.

“How’s it tastes?”Tony问道，他的手掌正扶着男孩的后脑，实际上，他知道Peter没有办法回答他，当他的嘴巴被某样东西填满的时候。

Peter的手抵在Tony的腹股沟上，他的双膝之下是柔软的毛绒地毯，足以保证青少年的膝盖不会因为长时间的跪姿而感到疼痛。他的半张脸都埋在男人的手掌中，嘴里发出模糊的闷哼，听上去像是回答、又像是仅仅在单纯的呻吟，湿润的泪痕一路延伸到下巴，连带着来不及吞咽的唾液一起滴落到地毯上。

Tony用拇指摩挲着那些混合的液体，在男孩光滑的、蜜桃般的皮肤上涂抹开来，他微微仰头发出低吟，“宝贝，我真是爱极了你现在做的事情……”为了这句话，Peter睁开了眼睛，因为受到了鼓励而眼神发亮。

像是为了回报Tony的认可，Peter更卖力地进行着他的工作——他努力地张开嘴巴，薄薄的嘴唇因为不断被男人的性器摩擦而发红，可惜Peter没办法从一开始就顺利地含住整个长度，他只能用手指握住剩余的部分，以上下套弄的方式尽力取悦着他的男朋友。

从Tony的视角，他只能看见男孩的发顶和小半张脸，就像只小动物似的跪在自己的腿间耸动着。他穿着最普通的卫衣和牛仔裤，这是他平时上学的装束，“你看起来就像是受到了惩罚的好学生。”Tony说，他稍微退出一点，捏住Peter的下巴让男孩抬起头来，然后握住性器用顶端在他的嘴唇上摩挲着，把残留在上面的混杂体液徐徐抹开。

而Peter伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，就像是对待吃早餐时不小心抹到脸上的奶油似的，他带着一种迷恋甜食般的表情去舔食着那些咸腥的事物，“但你并不是我的老师，”Peter轻声反驳，他的脸正因为将要说出口的话而变得粉红，“但是……我愿意为你做任何事，daddy。”

他用手指抓住在他脸上恶劣地蹭来蹭去的性器，重新含住了它的顶端，以此来逃避对话的继续。

这个词语是他们之间的小暗示，一个无论何时被说出口都会让气氛变得更加火热的咒语。他们都为此而感到身体开始发热。

“我知道，你一直都是daddy的好孩子，”Tony说，他抬着男孩的下巴，拇指按压着故意用性器在他脸颊顶出的小小鼓包，“喜欢这样？是吗？喜欢我的东西把你填满……”

Peter上下动着头部，以更大声的吮吸代替语言来回答了这个问题。他一直在这方面表现得很积极，在他这个年纪的青少年总是有些情难自控——“why not？”Peter心里想着，他为什么不这么做？当他男朋友性感得仿佛荷尔蒙炸弹的时候，他为什么要克制自己对他的爱意和渴望？

“看来你已经准备好了，是吗？”Tony问，他准备让自己从Peter的嘴里完全抽出来，但是男孩却显得不太情愿，他的舌头仍然依恋停留在顶端，直到将流出的前液都舔食干净才肯放开Tony。“你真可爱，让我想起了贪食的puppy——”Peter侧过脸叼住Tony戏弄他的指尖，轻轻咬了一口，让Tony忍不住笑了，“好了，被宠坏的小家伙，现在该你展示了。”

Tony从男孩身后的茶几上拣起几个薄薄的塑胶片放在掌心里，那是几个包装颜色不一的避孕套，分别代表着不同的香氛气味。“既然这个游戏是你主导的，那就由你来挑一个。”

“Thanks daddy.”Peter小声地说，尽管就如Tony所说的，他们今天要做的事全部来自于Peter的主动要求——他想要尝试一次不太一样的blow job。

他无意间在网页上看到了关于“blow job with condom”的相关文章，对于一个好奇心十足的青少年来说，这种新奇的方式足以让Peter仅靠着想象就能产生反应了。Peter一直很为了Tony在性爱中的表情感到着迷，尤其是Tony将要进入他的时候，当男人把那层薄薄的塑胶套从他自己的性器顶端往下推时总会不自觉地轻皱着眉头，然后用一种比平时更深沉得眼神看着Peter……这一切往往都会让Peter感到既紧张，又为此期待不已。

“我要这个。”Peter从其中捏起一个荧光粉色包装的，上面写着“Peach”的字样。

“很好的选择，就像你一样——‘pink’、‘sweet’and‘juicy’。”Tony说着低下头对准Peter湿润的嘴唇吻了一下，然后在他耳边低声说：“C’mon baby boy,show me.”

撕开包装后的安全套因为沾满了袋中的润滑油而十分滑腻，Peter好奇地在掌心揉搓了几下，沾了满手的油渍。空气里全是蜜桃的香精气味，让Peter觉得自己好像捏碎了一个桃子。

他重新握住男人的性器，犹豫着该从什么地方开始。

“宝贝，你真的知道该怎么做吗？”他男朋友看出了他的迟疑，好心地问道。

不过青少年可不喜欢这样的质疑。

“我知道。”Peter说，他干脆把薄薄的塑胶套在了Tony的性器顶端，直到边沿箍住蘑菇状头部的一半，“我要开始了，”Peter说道，像是在鼓励自己，“我会让你满意的，daddy。”

蜜桃味道的安全套就连颜色都是相似的粉色，它让Peter手中深红色的性器头部看起来就像一根蜜桃味的拐棍糖——除了这颗“糖”的尺寸实在是有点过大之外。

Peter像先前一样含住了头部，他首先尝到的是那股甜腻的香精味道——感谢他的daddy，Tony贴心地选择了润滑油无害可食用的安全套品牌。接着是浓重的塑胶味道，闻起来有点像皮革，两种味道组合在一起让Peter感到有点眩晕，薄薄一层塑胶完全阻隔了咸湿的前液，顺滑的质地也让Peter能够更顺利地吞吐嘴里的东西。

他想他喜欢这个。Peter现在更加兴奋，他知道自己的性器已经完全勃起了，这让他忍不住空出一只手去拉扯着自己的腰带，试图让他的牛仔裤变得不再紧绷得难受。

“要我帮忙吗？宝贝。”

Peter立刻就期待地看向他，他知道Tony从来不会在这种事情上让自己感到失望。Tony只是给了他一个充满爱意的、包容的笑容，然后伸出他光裸的脚掌轻轻压在了Peter的双腿之间，以脚趾按动着他的性器。

在起伏的喘息中，Peter逐步地将口中的塑胶套一步步往性器的根部推去，Tony舒适的低喘鼓励着他，“放松你的喉咙，take more in。”

Peter听话地照做了，在质地柔滑的安全套的帮助下，性器能够更方便地在他嘴里滑动，直到Peter的嘴唇触碰到了男人的腹股沟，他的鼻尖埋进男人下腹的耻毛中，呼吸里混杂着腥膻的香精味道。

“God damn hot,you’re so peachy…”Tony低声说，他在男孩口中抽送起来，由此造成的不适让Peter流出了一些生理性的眼泪，不过Peter并不讨厌这个，他享受让Tony因为他而得到欢愉的过程，所以他尽力地放松自己的喉咙，尽量顺着男人的动作来改变嘴巴张合的角度。

Tony同样没忘了要照顾Peter，他的脚趾隔着已经被前液打湿的棉质内裤按压着青少年比他稚嫩的性器，和Peter放进内裤中的手指一起动作着。

“我快到了……宝贝，要把这个摘下来吗？”

Peter用力地点头，用他被泪膜变得湿漉漉的眼睛看着Tony，以此来告诉他有多渴望这个。

“想要我在你的嘴里……？”

“Yes.”Peter主动退开一些距离，他的声音因为期待和兴奋而变得有些发抖，“please…daddy，please.”

“我会满足你的，”Tony亲吻他的前额，接着示意Peter继续下去，“就快了。”他低声鼓励道。

他们陷入新的一轮抚慰，Tony在他的男孩口中抽送的速度开始加快，Peter也在Tony和他自己的双重刺激下逐渐接近了高潮。Tony在最后一刻扯掉了那层桃粉色的塑胶，在一声沉沉的低吼中释放在了Peter的嘴里，填满了湿热的口腔。

在Peter完全咽下那些东西之前，Tony提前把自己拔了出来，男人的性器并没有完全软下去，仍在断断续续地吐着精液。Tony刻意用顶端擦过Peter的唇角，将白色的体液一路在男孩脸上抹开，有一些还滴到了他的脖子和锁骨上。“Eat it.”Tony声音低沉地说。

Peter用他伸出的粉色舌尖实现了Tony的要求，他努力地舔着唇周，甚至用上了手指去主动刮走从他从他脸侧滑下的多余精液，体液浓稠到牵扯出了丝线，而Peter张嘴含住了自己的指尖，puppy似地吮吸着。接着他舔舔嘴唇，皱了下眉。

“感觉怎么样？”Tony把他抱到自己膝盖上，一边吻着他一边问。

“It tastes like a peach.”他的声音在逐渐火热的吻中变得模糊，“我认为我们下次可以换个口味……”

Tony笑了起来，“都听你的，baby boss。”


End file.
